Dark Rivers
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Sure, there are cats who are abused and are able to forgive the people who hurt them. But what about those who can't find it in their hearts to forgive? Follow Ravenflight as she struggles with the hatred, and finding a way to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOTTEDFERNKITTY IS BACK AND...NOT SURE WHAT RHYMES WITH BACK. I MEAN, LIKE QUACK? MAYBE SACK? I DUNNO. BUT METHINKS ITS BEEN LIKE WAY TOO LONG SINCE IVE POSTED! SO HERE WE GO!**

 **Chapter one: Intro.**

 _We all know about cats in past tales who were abused as a kit, and ended up saving something and becoming heroes, as they accept their lives and forgive those who hurt them. After all, that was in the past. But not every cat is that way. There are some cats who use that anger, and hatred, as a way to seek revenge on the causes of the pain they had experienced. I am one of them. Before I tell you who I am, or what exactly happened, let me get one thing straight. I have no regrets. The Dark Forest was more than welcoming, and my life here is better than I could have ever imagined. Better than down in the clans, where everyone treated me like a plaything, a scratching log, something to take their anger out on whenever they felt like it. And I still am satisfied by my own way of seaking revenge on them; hurting them all back. So I guess now I'll have to give you some background info, so starting off, my name is Ravenflight. My parents were Cloudpelt and Flamenose of Shadowclan. Or as I like to call them, disgraces 1 &2\. The way they treated me, their only kit EVER, is NOT something that they could ever have been proud of, though they acted like it was something to be honored for, beating up your daughter until she either blacked out, pretended to, or eventually ran to the only person she could trust, which brings me to another point. The most important cat in my entire life, the one who protected me from my father's senseless and brutal beatings and my mothers harsh, hating words, the only cat in the world who I ever felt cared about his name was Fallensky. He, too, was abused as a kit, even more ruthlessly and sparadically than I was. It brings me shame thinking about how the way his clan treated him was so much more horrid than mine (yet), and he took it like it was nothing. Forgave them, ahh it was a long time ago, but forgiveness has only ever been implicated in my heart once. Not the point. I took it in the worst way imaginable. It make me want to score my long, sharp claws down the face of the nearest cat or being just thinking about it, the pain and loss and hatred flooded the dry, cracked, broken river that was my soul. It fueled me in a way, but not in the 'good way'. Instead of the river inside me being hydrated by love, caresses, soothing voices, and forgiveness, it was taken over by the hurt, the sorrow, the burning hatred I have to this very day. And the river still runs deep. It's not changin anytime soon. So, let's start telling the story, shall we?_

 **Man it feels good to write again! Also, a side note, I will be taking OC's from whoever submits them, but fair warning just in case, if there are too many then I will pick the ones that best fit the style of the story, so slight chance that your OC might not be picked. If they aren't, then I will try to feature them in another story, so go ahead and leave em!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who have submitted OC's so far! I still need a lot more, though, so go ahead and do that! I'll wait a moment.**

 **Laa de da, lava de dummmmm ,**

 **ok, ready now? YAY!**

 **In in this chapter, we get to me the legendary Ravenkit, and a little bit of an inside view as to why she is hated so badly. Btw, it might not surprise you very much, because it has been in a previous story (not of mine) but don't worry, it won't be the same! (Also, I'm talking about he reason why she is hated)**

 **Now then, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Instant hurt**

Cloudtail laid breathing heavily on the rough, cool floor of the nursery, as crippling pains shuddered through her body becoming worse by the minute. Today was a day she had never dreamed would happen, after all, the medicine cat had told her she was infertile many moons ago, in new leaf. But, she had succeeded in bearing her mate, and best friend's, kits, a Tom named Flamenose. Now they were finally arriving. As much as she was elated, she was also horrified. What if she did badly? Her entire clan would be disappointed, maybe even throw her out, if she could'nt even take care of three kittens. Most of the queens in the nursery (which were three) had four or five kits, so three? No sweat. Her parents would ignore her, her clan would taunt her, her mate may even leave her, if she could'nt mother three simple kits.

Little did she know, her actions could change every little part of their lives.

The pain was so intense that she saw black spots creeping around the edges of her usually sharp vision.

"Almost there, Cloudtail. Only one more!", the medicine cat said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

one more? The others were already here? But how? She did'nt feel any lighter, or less full. How had she already birthed two of her three kits? Was something wrong with them?

The thought gave her the cold chills, sent shivers down her slender spine. The look on her mate's face was not helping, as he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Suddenly, the pains surged to their highest and she gasped in shock.

"There, done." The medicine cat said, nudging a small, black kit with white paws and ears, with a white mask and tail. But where were the other two?

"Where are my other kits?" Cloudtail asked, confused. Why could only one of them suckle? Was that something she should have expected?

The medicine cat and Flamenose shared a look, full of sorrow and shame.

"Cloudtail, they... did'nt make it..." Flamenose said slowly, his eyes filling with tears as he gently sets his paw on hers.

The he life drained from her eyes and her ears drooped as if there was nothing there to hold them up. The words came out of her mouth as barely more than a whisper.

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry, but they were just to small and under-developed. They didn't have a chance." The medicine cat told her, their eyes full of sympathy for the grieving young mother.

"So, only this one is alive?" She asks hesitantly, gazing down at it as if it may go off at any given moment.

The he medicine cat just nods. Slowly. Not a lot of emphasizing.

Cloudtail looks down again at the kit, cautious not to move her, not to hurt her.

She might just change her mind about being so careful.

Her clan would'nt be devistated by one kit.

Maybe it would'nt even matter.

"Oh..." She says.

Maybe we'll have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm bored AF and thought it would be a good idea to soothe the voices in my head pushing me to write another chapter. :). Sorry it's kind of been awhile, I've been having a bit of writers block, and honestly this whole chapter is just off the top of my head, so hopefully it's not to bad. If it is, I'll replace it!**

 **Chapter 3: Questions and conspiracies**

Three days later, Ravenkit had opened her eyes. They were not exactly what you would call expected, for they were a strange mixture of dark, blood red on the outer rings, and inside rings of a bright, yet soft lavender.

Her ear mother was so surprised that she brought the small, weak she kit out into better light, still extremely cautious not to touch her or interact to often, and was just as surprised the second time as she was the first.

Going back lack to the level of caution and malice her parents showed her, her mother only ever interacted with her when it was time for her to feed. Other than that, the kit was left to wander and ponder the new surroundings within the nursery. A queen had just given birth last night, and her kit looked exactly like her. The kit was called Echokit, and she was a sleek haired, beautiful Siamese she cat, with a sharp triangle shaped face. Oh, and her eyes! They were the most peircing of blue. Everyone was surprised that Echokit had opened her eyes so early, only an hour after being born. Her mother said it was just proof of how strong and skilled she would grow up to be.

No one ever said anything like that about Ravenkit. In fact, most cats followed her mother and stayed away, as if she was a creature that they were not quite afraid of, but were suspicious about.

Echokit slept a lot, even longer than Ravenkit. But no one really cared. Ravenkit meant nothing more than a sack of bones with fur. Her fur was tangled and multicolored, as she was a calico who the medicine cat said reminded her of a cat who lived a loooooooooooooooooooooong long time ago called _Mapleshade._ Ravenkit had suddenly wished she had been born like her parents, with dark brown pelt for her mother and a sleek black pelt like her father. Instead she had been born like an evil cat, with evil eyes and a muteness that made it seem as if she was planning something.

Ravenkit felt a gentle tug on her tail and saw a large, white and brown calico colored Tom standing behind her, looking friendly. Even so, she pinned her ears back and shrunk away from him, and he cocked his head, confused.

"What? Is there a snake in my fur?" He asked, purring with amusement at his own joke.

Ravenkit only whimpered in response, as she had never spoken before. When she tried, her father hit her hard upside the head, a signal to shut her pie hole.

"Oh, uh... Please don't cry!" He said anxiously. Apparently he had no idea.

She he rolled her eyes and curled up in a tight ball in the corner so he could change the bedding. He got to work, rolling up the old bedding with a look of mutuality on his face.

"My name is Fallenpaw. My dad named me that when my mother was carrying me here and fell off a cliff. Then he followed her to Starclen by jumping in the river. At least he can't hit me anmore. He hit me all the time. When I was eating, sleeping, napping, every time I tried to talk to one of my sisters, he beat me black and blue. I guess this stuff doesn't make any sense to you, since you're not allowed to talk. That must be hard. If kit ever had to go a day without talking I'd-"

Ravenkit cut him off with a flick of her tail.

"Ah cen toolk!" She slurred on her words, which made more sense in her head. Fallenpaw aw tried hard to keep back his smile, then looked at her in all seriousness and said,

"Ow releh?" He then flicked her ear with his tail tip and rolled the ball of soiled moss out of the den, looking back at her and saying,

"see you later!"

And with that, she curled back up in the corner, her corner, of the nursery, and fell into a peaceful sleep, with her new feelings toward one of the cats in her wretched clan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know it's been a REALLY long time since I posted, but I've been having a really bad case of writer's block. So, if you want to RP, PM me! This chapter might not be very good, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Ravenkit P.O.V.**

It was morning. I was sleeping just outside the nursery, as usual. I had a small nest woven in between the small, thin roots of some tree growing conveniently just next to the nursery, where my mother and a new queen, Emberwing, stayed with her kits, Echokit and Ivykit. There was another queen, named Maplestripe, who had one kit, name Cherrykit. Cherrykit is my BEST (and honestly my only) friend.

This is morning it was not the gentle sunlight shifting from dull orange to glowing day, nor the soft, cool breeze of the approaching leaf bare that woke me up. That accomplishment goes to Echokit, the she kit I told you about earlier. She is so mean to me! I don't understand why everyone (except Cherrykit, obviously) hates me so much! Even my own mother despises me. To be honest, I'd rather have no family than have my family that I have now. Even so, I can't really do anything.

Anyway, today I woke up to a sharp, deep pain across the bridge of my nose. Opening my eyes, I see Echokit dragging her tiny yet sharp claw over the area.

"Hey! Stop it!," I squeak, shoving her off me and ignoring her smirk. I should teach her a lesson sometime, I'm much taller than her and certainly stronger as I spend most of my time working to become faster and stronger than the others in the nursery.

I slip past her, and head over to the fresh kill pile, to meet Cherrykit and my other friend, Fallenpaw. When Fallenpaw sees my nose, he looks scared, then confused, then a little angry.

"What happened?!" He asks, padding over to me and licking the wound.

I shake my my head away from him, I don't want others to think I like him, though I do. I just hope he feels the same.

"Echokit was told to wake me up this morning, and this is what I got," I answer him, "It's not that big of a deal, only a scratch."

Apparently ly it was a _bit_ more than a scratch.

"But blood is literally dripping from it!" Cherrykit screeched, looking horrified.

"Come on, let's go see Hazelbranch for the millionth time this moon," I said sullenly, and started off toward my destination, the medicine cat den.

"Hazelbranch?" I called in.

"What do you want, Ravenkit? I've told you not to see me unless it's life threatening." Came Hazelbranch's gruff reply.

"Echokit scratched my nose, and it won't stop bleeding." I reply as though I actually tried to stop the bleeding.

"Fine, I'll put some cobweb on it, but then you leave me alone." She said, roughly applying the cobweb.

As as I turned to leave, Cherrykit glared at Echokit. She turned to me and said,

"I think today is your apprentice ceremony," she said, getting more excited.

"Really? I hope I actually get made an apprentice." I reply discouraged. Finchstar hated me as much as my parents, so delaying apprenticeship seemed likely.

But then we heard her strong voice calling out.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the high rock for the making of three apprentices."


End file.
